


I Can't Sleep

by jericocollins



Series: leMONTwists [1]
Category: leMONTwists
Genre: Angst, Fire, Fluff and Angst, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied Sexual Content, Internet, Investigations, Lies, Mistakes, Multi, Murder, Murder Mystery, Mystery, Rape, Sexual Content, Suicide, Teenagers, fake - Freeform, tagging is hard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-10-10 23:22:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10449864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jericocollins/pseuds/jericocollins
Summary: "Hey, I-it's Conrad. I just wanted-to say, I'm...sorry. For everything. I'm so sorry,Ellie."-------Conrad and Ellie have been friends for years now; but one lie can question all truths. And all the years.-------"We messed up-pleasepleaseplease pick up...I need you to talk to me. Tell me, tell me please... T-that it's not true."





	1. Chatroom

**Author's Note:**

> () = Inside thoughts  
> \------ = New section  
> <> = Chat Room
> 
> ________
> 
> Note: Point of View will Change throughout story.

@conwil\ I can't sleep.

@briggsellie\ What? No hello?

@conwil\ okay help me i cant sleep

@briggsellie\ Now no grammar? Have you learned anything?

@conwil\ dude ill just stop talking all together. i have been cramming for this test, and now i cant sleep because i cant stop thinking about it.

@briggsellie\ Fine. Think of something else.  
Read at 4:33

4:50

@briggsellie\ You dead?  
|Conrad?  
|Hello????  
|Whatever, I'm done talking.

@conwil\ wait im back. sorry, i was hungry

@briggseliie\ I won't let you drag me down for this. I'll talk to you at school. STUDY!

@conwil\ bye, ellie

@briggsellie\ Bye, Con.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

()Everytime I walk into the school, I feel better. I have no idea why. I feel safe. Why is that? It's a school. Everyone is actually nice to each other. But when I walked in today, I didn't feel the warmth or the fun. Everyone had their phone's out. Laughing at a video of... Sara. God- I hate this. Why would you laugh at someone getting raped. The dumb-ass filmed it happening. My step-brother is the biggest idiot that ever breathed. He was at that party. Sara was so drunk. No - stop thinking about it, Ellie. Oh, Conrad. Say hello, act like you don't know anything.()

I walked up to him, he had been leaning on the wall talking to a few friends who, acting like they hated me, walk away when I came up to him.

"Hey, Con." I said; acting casual.

"Hey." He sniffed out. He'd been crying. 

()Of, course he would, Ellie. His best friend just killed herself. I had almost forgotten that Conrad and Sara were friends. I wasn't there when he got the call but, we all got one. I couldn't help but for some reason feel a twinge of jealousy. I had no idea where it came from because, of course, Conrad and I were more important then Conrad and Sara. Right? God, whats wrong with me?()

I patted him on the back. 

"I'm so sorry about all this." 

He leaned into the touch, eventually giving me a hug. We sat there in the middle of the hallway, not caring if people stared a little. This is what he needed,and I would give him whatever it was he wants. he pulled away after a while, my shirt a little wet.

He sighed, willing to let the tears to not come out.

"This whole thing sucks. I just wish I could have said good-bye."

"I know you do. Look, we have to get to class. The grammar test. Remember?" 

He looked down at his feet. "Yeah, I remember." 

"Come on, let's walk together." And with that he picked his bag up, and we walked together. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

POV Conrad Flash back:  
________

 

@briggsellie\ Now no grammar? Have you learned anything?

@conwil\ dude ill just stop talking all together. i have been cramming for this test, and now i cant sleep because i cant stop thinking about it.

@briggsellie\ Fine. Think of something else.  
Read at 4:33

I read it, and started to type when a knock on the front door startled me. 

"Mom! Can you get that?" I yelled to an empty house. 

One, I forgot it was four in the morning, and two: no one was home. My parents are on a trip to Costa Rica.

()Idiot, Conrad. That's what you are.()

I got up and walked down the stairs, at the bottom of the stairs the front door. The knocks getting rapid and urgent.

I wipe the door open.

"Wha-" I paused when I saw who it was. 

"Conrad. Please, help me!" She grabbed my shirt and hugged me. Pulling back when I didn't hug her back. "Conrad?"

I gave her a long hard stare. What could she want. She didn't want my help after everything but, now?

"What are you doing here? I thought made it clear I didn't want to see you anymore." 

"Please Conrad. I feel something. I don't- I nee your help. I messed up. I feel like I might kill myself."

I know it was wrong but, it came out anyway.

"Then do it, Sara." I said harshly, slamming the door in here face. 

"Conrad pleasepleaseplease! I don't feel safe!" I could here he muffled cries through the door.

I sat on the living room couch, putting my hands on my ears.

"Shut up. Shut up. Shut up!" I yelled, started to feel the tears come up. 

Then she was gone.

Everything was silent.

Quiet. 

Except me. I was panting. What had I done? I started to cry. After everything that happened to her? No,man up. 

Then I stopped crying slowly.

Returning to the chat to talk to my real friend. Deep down I felt it though. I messed up. 

What had I done?

Typing again, I lied:

@conwil\ wait i'm back. sorry, i was hungry


	2. What Was I Thinking...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for have being gone, Ive had a lot going on and saw I posted this a while back. I forgot what the end game was but just remembered so here I am... enjoy?
> 
> Short sorry. 
> 
> Be back soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> () = Inside thoughts
> 
> \------ = New section
> 
> <> = Chat Room
> 
> ________
> 
> Note: Point of View will Change throughout story.

() The class was halfway full when we walked in. I wanted to be so angry. With myself. With other people. They laughed. They all laughed. They didn't see her that night, she was so scared. Of course, I would never tell anyone this. Not even Ellie. I could have been the last person she saw before she died. I could be a suspect. I have plans. Dreams, goals. And the do not involve being convinced for killing my best friend. () 

\-----

"I'm not going to lie, that test was easy." Ellie said absent-mindedly. "Easy-A. A+." 

() We get it. You're smart. I wasn't even looking at her. I felt like crying. I'm always going to think back to that night. I left her. I closed my eyes and tried to remember when it all went wrong. What I di- no. What she did wrong. God, I'm a terrible person. Blaming her for making me push her away, so she could die... what's wrong with me. () 

I open my eyes and immediately regret it. 

Five feet from me is the town police captain. He's speaking with our teacher. I grab Ellie wrist but don't look at here. I continue to stare at them make conversation. I don't want to be suspicious but here I am, making a scene. Ellie turns to me. 

"Are you oka-" 

"Shh" I hush her I want to hear what they are saying. 

Her eyes follow my gaze. 

I feel her stiffen under my hand. 

Weird. 

Then I freeze. They make eye contact as my teacher points in my detection. I want to die as everyone looks at me. 

I want to sink into a black hole as they start to head towards me. And then I had a kid behind me take out his phone, I hear the record button make a starting noise. 

Ellies brother. An idiot. 

His brain was made of rocks. He was the one takeing videos of Sara... even the one where she-. No. I cant think of those things right now. 

Ellies brother is taking a video. I want to turn around and hut him, but that would just make things much worse. 

But he had to do it. He had to say those words. And all hell broke. 

 

 

"I bet you killed her you sick freak." 

 

 

He whispered it into his phone. I had to really listen close but it was enough for me.

I got up as quick as I could dropping Ellie hand. I punched in square in to face, my hand feeling the bones of his nose break. My hand stung, but it was worth it. 

Ellie, and everyone else in the room gasped as the officers ran at me holding my hands behind my back as they tried to take me out of the room. I fought against them trying to get to him. 

"Screw you Jack" 

"What the hell!" He tried as he spat out blood. 

"Conrad-... Jack are you- what the hell!?" Ellie looked at me shocked, but also with understanding. I bet she heard him too. 

"Are you an idiot Jack?!" Ellie screamed. 

"How is this my fault? He punched me! I bet he wants to kill me to!? Huh Conrad, want to kill me like you did with Sara!?" 

I tried to get to him agian. 

"She was my friend! You didn't know her! None of you did!" I screamed at them. 

"That's enough." Said my both the officers and the teacher. 

I was taken from the room. I cast one last glance at Jack as he lay on the floor, and Ellie as she watched me being taken. 

"We have a warrant for your arrest. You are being arrested for the murder of Sara-" I couldn't listen anymore. My mind was blank. Everything was in slow motion. I caught the last bit before my whole mind went blank. 

"Maybe possibly assult now, son." 

I could give two shits about Jack. 

I could give my whole world for Sara.

**Author's Note:**

> ; but one lie can question all truths.


End file.
